la ciencia del amor
by kagenie
Summary: la ciencia del amor Amy & Taiki ... mal summary linda historia chequenla
1. Chapter 1

La ciencia del amor…

Aquí otro fic esta vez de Amy y Taiki….

Espero q les guste mucho….

Este lo tengo terminado así que no tardare en subir los capítulos…

Esta de más decir que ningún personaje me pertenece

La historia en torno a ellos si xD

Eso seria…

A comenzar….

**La ciencia del amor…**

**(intro)**

By shadowai

**Ahora si que si!**

**Esta es mi oportunidad!!!** Se decia una chica de cabellos azules mientras se miraba en el espejo…

**Tu puedes!!!**— se decia decidida mientras se alistaba para ir al colegio…

Llegando al colegio se encuentra con 3 chicas que la estaban esperando …

**¿ Que rayos te sucedió Amy, si incluso Serena llego primero que tu, te sucedió algo?** – Le pregunta la castaña del grupo mientras Serena era molestada por la otra rubia.

No… es solo que… no pude dormir bien anoche…, Se excusaba la mas timida del grupo.

**Quizas que te quedaste haciendo, amy… Leyendo novelas de amor?** O quizas

**viendo una de esas películas para mayores que dan tarde en la noche o no ??** …

**MINA!!! **se les escucha gritar al trio en forma de reproche frente a la desubicada respuesta de la rubia.

**Ya no la molestes Mina, quizas se quedo estudiando **…. Dice Lita mientras la abraza por el hombro y se dirijieron al salon de ciencias.

Las clases pasaron sin ningun inconveniente solo lo tipico:

Serena sin entender nada, Mina escuchando su walkman pretendiendo poner atención y Lita descifrando nuevas maneras de hacer un exquisito Ramen.

Todo iba casi normal si no fuera por Amy, quien no lograba concentrarse en la clase, su mente estaba en otro lugar, estaba para ser mas exactos en Taiki, un joven alto y callado quien apuntaba todo lo que dictaba el profesor, hacia muchas preguntas y no dudaba en responder todo lo que se preguntaba, es decir era el "cerebro" de la clase junto con Amy …

Hace una semana que no se dirijian la palabra, todo por culpa de una tarde de estudio y algo mas….


	2. Chapter 2

La ciencia del amor…

Aquí otro fic esta vez de Amy y Taiki….

Espero q les guste mucho….

Este lo tengo terminado así que no tardare en subir los capítulos…

Esta de más decir que ningún personaje me pertenece

La historia en torno a ellos si xD

Eso seria…

A comenzar….

**La ciencia del amor…**

**Flash back**

Como siempre lo hacían cuando se presentaban grandes exámenes, las chicas se juntaban a estudiar en casa de Raye, pero debido a un viaje que la pelinegra tuvo que realizar, decidieron aceptar la invitación de los Three Lights.

Se encontraban Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Serena, Mina, Lita y Amy.

Mientras Seiya y Serena deciden ir a ver que esta preparando Lita en la cocina, Mina y Yaten están compitiendo en el súper Mario kart, Taiki y Amy están estudiando…**Pero que irresponsables**, reclama Taiki. Amy solo se limita a asentir, en eso se escucha a Yaten gritar al haber sido derrotado no por una chica, si no por Mina ., mientras esta comienza a hacer su baile de la victoria xD, mientras en la cocina se oye un estruendo de ollas y sartenes,

_**Quizás**__** que sucede allí?**_ Se pregunta Amy tratando de concentrarse en sus ejercicios de física.

**Aquí hay mucho ruido**—dice Taiki—pero Amy le hace una seña de que no lo escucha—**que aky hay mucho RUIDO!!!**—grita mientras le toma la mano y la arrastra por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Una vez arriba se dirigen a una habitación la cual claramente es de taiki, por lo pulcra y ordenada q esta. Creo que aquí podremos estudiar mejor le dice el chico de ojos violetas a una muy nerviosa Amy. Esta lo primero q nota es una pizarra donde se ve un recorte de un periódico en el cual se puede leer:

Mizuno Amy, prodigio de la escuela Juban, obtiene puntaje nacional en los últimos exámenes, por 3 vez consecutiva

y junto al articulo descansa suspendida solamente por alfileres en forma de estrellas su fotografía.

_**Y esto???**_ Pregunta una colorada Amy.

**Bueno pues eso es etto**…( primera vez que veía a Taiki comportarse así)

…..**ese es el muro de los rivales, si estas allí es por que debo derrotarte, o que creías,** le contesta secamente mientras mira el techo.

_**Bueno… yo no **__**creía nada**_ le contesta Amy, avergonzándose de haber siquiera preguntado

_**Será**__** mejor que estudiemos**_ le dijo mientras coje un libro el cual le es arrebatado pro Taiki y termina en el suelo… cuando este la toma por las muñecas y le dice mirándola a los ojos**…¿ que acaso eres ciega**?--- **yo …yo** **quiero derrotarte, quiero que dejes de ganarme, ya haz ganado demasiado!!!**

_**Pero de que hablas, si tu ya me superaste en los regionales? Por favor me asustas…**_

**No entiendes**, dice Taiki mientras le suelta las muñecas para abrazarla atrayéndola hacia su pecho…

…**tú haz ganado mi corazón, mis pensamientos Amy Mizuno**…. Ella no lo podía creer, esto era una declaración???

**Quiero gobernar tu sueño,**

**como nacer la luz en día**

**y regalarte un beso cada vez.**

**Quiero gobernar tu aliento**

**para que tus ojos destellen así,**

**para que me ames con frenesí**

**y te regale el empeño.**

**Quiero gobernarte,si,**

**para que no necesites nada más**

**para que tu vida tenga de mi,**

**para que un día muera por tí**

**Quiero gobernar tu reino**

**y que me invites a permanecer**

**o tomar por asalto tus manos un día,**

**para que me necesites toda la vida.**

**Déjame gobernar tus aromas,**

**tu cuerpo y también tu sufrimiento,**

**tus caricias, tu encuentro,**

**déjame gobernarte, vida mía,**

**para que vayamos tras el sol;**

**para que la ilusión se vuelva amor,**

**para que el amor se vuelva alegría.**

**Quiero… derrotarte Amy Mizuno….gobernar tu corazón tal como tu ya gobiernas el mío** …

Amy no daba crédito a lo que oía , pensaría estar soñando si no fuera por que era real, esas palabras salina de su boca, mientras la abrazaba, y ella sentía su aroma, su corazón latir, eso era real….

**Y eso seria todo por hoy!!**

**Pk me tengo que retirar xD**

**Mañana subo la continuación espero q les guste n.n**

**cariños**


	3. Chapter 3

La ciencia del amor…

Aquí otro fic esta vez de Amy y Taiki….

Espero q les guste mucho….

Este lo tengo terminado así que no tardare en subir los capítulos…

Esta de más decir que ningún personaje me pertenece

La historia en torno a ellos si xD

Eso seria…

A comenzar….

**La ciencia del amor…**

**3**

_Amy no daba crédito a lo que oía , pensaría estar soñando si no fuera por que era real, esas palabras salina de su boca, mientras la abrazaba, y ella sentía su aroma, su corazón latir, eso era real…._

**Por favor Amy déjame vencerte** --le decía Taiki mientras la toma por la barbilla y le da un tierno beso en la frente, luego en la nariz para luego besar esos labios que tanto deseaba…

Amy no supo que hacer, era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, siempre se sintió atraída hacia Taiki pero nunca pensó en ser correspondida.

Inconscientemente se dejo lleva por ese beso poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de ese chico que le ofrecía un momento nunca antes vivido por ella…

**Esto es… no tengo explicación para este sentimiento le repetía Taiki, no encuentro la respuesta… no hay ecuación para esto** --le decía mientras la abrazaba….

En eso se oye la puerta abrirse de golpe _**plaf!**_

**Hey!!! Quieren un poco de Ramen?** **Lita hizo uno deli…** **pero que estaban haciendo?** --dice Seiya mientras ve como Taiki y Amy saltan como resortes uno a cada extremo de la habitación fingiendo estudiar, cubriendo sus rostros con los libros para tapar el rubor que la vergüenza que les había ocasionado la presencia de Seiya.

**Les dijiste lo delicioso que esta… ** ahora serena quien llego a la habitación… **no bombón creo que no quieren** --dice mientras la toma por la cintura y le da un tierno beso en la boca--- **bajemos creo que están demasiado interesado en sus "estudios"**, dice un burlón Seiya mientras sigue prodigándole besos en el cuello a su novia

**Eh .. Este..**

**Yo debo irme a mi casa** --dice una avergonzada Amy, que pesca sus libros y se va dejando a un Taiki totalmente descolocado y una Sere y Seiya con la mega gota xP

**Que le habra sucedido????** Se preguntaron los que estaban abajo al ver como Amy pasa cual rayo tratando de cubrir su rostro el cual estaba mas que rojo 0/////o y sin despedirse de nadie ni reprenderlos por no haber estudiado….

_**MEJOR LA REVANCHA!!!!**_ Dice Yaten a Mina quienes no le prestaron mucha atención a lo sucedido

Y así siguió la tarde de estudio, sin mucho de "estudio", mientras Amy en su casa seguía pensando en lo sucedido en la casa de los TRee Ligths

**Y eso seria todo por hoy!!**

**Espero que les guste**

**Cariños**

**n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

La ciencia del amor…

Aquí otro fic esta vez de Amy y Taiki….

Espero q les guste mucho….

Este lo tengo terminado así que no tardare en subir los capítulos…

Esta de más decir que ningún personaje me pertenece

La historia en torno a ellos si xD

Eso seria…

A comenzar….

**La ciencia del amor…**

**4**

_**MEJOR LA REVANCHA!!!!**_ Dice Yaten a Mina quienes no le prestaron mucha atención a lo sucedido.

Y así siguió la tarde de estudio, sin mucho de "estudio", mientras Amy en su casa seguía pensando en lo sucedido en la casa de los TRee Ligths

Al día siguiente todo aconteció normalmente, al llegar se encontró con Lita en la entrada del colegio y juntas vieron llegar a una apurada Mina y luego a una atrasadísima Serena, quien mientras corría engullía su desayuno xD, juntas ingresaban a clases donde se encontraban ellos, los mas codiciados de Jubán; el temperamental y frió Yaten a quien lo que mas le molestaba era perder y aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Mina, el simpático y tierno Seiya quien con Serena hacían una pareja mas que ideal, y el inteligente y retraído Taiki, el mismo que el día de ayer le había robado un beso, el mismo con quien ella soñaba todas las noches, su querido Taiki.

Al tocar el timbre para el receso salen todos muy alegremente hablando de esto y aquello, Lita se excusa ya que su novio Andrew la ido a visitar, Yaten reta a Mina a un partido de futbolito (taka-taka, o fútbol de mesa como quieran xD) mientras Seiya y Serena ya están recostados en el pasto imaginando su matrimonio, bueno en realidad la torta y lo que servirían, (que comida italiana, que no algo mas tradicional, mejor todo de chocolate si chocolate n.n) mientras miran al cielo y de sus ojos salen corazoncitos n.n.

Taiki aprovechando que todos se han dispersado apenas ve salir a Amy del salón se le acerca y la toma por la cintura, acercando su cara a la de ella, y le susurra: _**por que te fuiste mi niña?**_ –Amy siente como toda la sangre se agolpa en su rostro y su corazón quiere salir de su pecho mientras sus rodillas parecen desplomarse, frente a todas estas sensaciones no sabe como reaccionar y a lo único que atina es a salir corriendo de allí dejando a un Taiki completamente descolocado.

Mientras Amy corre hacia el baño, Taiki se trata de consolar diciendose: _**"no se puede tener todo en esta vida, simplemente ella, no cae en tu ecuación… la ecuación lógica no existe"**_ mientras con las manos en bolsillos se va caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Amy no encontraba explicación para su comportamiento, no podia entender como huia de la persona que mas deseaba tener cerca, eso no podia continuar asi.

Después de este suceso todo el grupo entro a clases nuevamente y casi todo era normal, si no fuera por que Taiki parecía no prestarle atención a Amy, la ignoraba por completo, Amy trataba de llamar su atención, buscaba su mirada mas todo lo que hizo fue en vano, Taiki parecía no saber de su existencia, eso era lo que él hacia parecer, Amy para Taiki había dejado de existir.

Amy se sentía cada vez mas desdichada, no podía creer que su falta de experiencia en el amor le arruinara la oportunidad con su querido y tan perfecto Taiki.

Y así continuo durante toda la semana de clases, sus amigas no podían creer que sucedía con su aplicada amiga, había comenzado no solo a llegar tarde si no que llegaba incluso después de Serena (eso ya era mucho xp), ya no era la misma en clases, no parecía prestar atención y un semblante triste se había apoderado de la bella y tímida chica.

**Y eso seria todo por hoy!!**

**Espero que les guste **

**Disculpen el retraso u.U**

**Ahora si que actualizare mas seguido **

**n.n**

**Cariños**

**n.n**


End file.
